thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Finnigan
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= salem_rl.jpg salem_anime.jpg "I'm a nightmare living in a daydream." - Salem about himself. Basic Information= Full Name: Salem Draco Finnigan Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 0 (3, 14, 15, 7) Height: 5'11 Alignment: Lawful Evil Weapons: Salem's primary weapon is a doubled edged sword since he knows how to use that weapon the best, and it would be the object that best represents Salem. Besides using a sword, Salem is skilled with using a javelin. Salem's third weapon would be his devious mind, because he uses his wit to trick everyone into trusting him, when instead, they're facing their worst enemy, something Salem will never reveal until it's too late for his supposed allies and friends to see the truth about who he is. Appearance: The first thing that draws people to Salem is his startling blue eyes, which are known to persuade other people into trusting him. As well, Salem has pale skin and black hair, traits that aren't rare in his home district of District 0. Salem stands at 5'11, which is taller than most people, but not so tall that he's noticeable among the other tributes. Allies: At first, Salem will pity himself and ally with the Anti-Careers, but later in the games, he'll turn on his alliance and kill them. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: To most people, Salem can seem like this innocent and kind boy, but that's before he shows people his true side: he's actually cold, merciless and heartless. He also has strong wit and a crafty mind which he uses for all of the wrong reasons. Salem never reveals his true motives and intentions until it's too late for anyone to stop him. Strengths: Strong Wit, Heartless, Intelligent Weaknesses: Bad Swimmer, Not much Physical Strength, Has no heart Fears: That his plans will fail |-| Backstory= Finder's keepers, losers weepers. A banging of the door, and government forces took a wailing baby out of the arms of it's mother. The walls were caked red with blood, a dead father lying in the doorway, a kitchen knife in the back of his head. The moments of terror that could never be taken back. Welcome to the end of eras, ice has melted back to life, done my time and served my sentence dress me up and watch me die. (Sixteen Years Later) Salem Finnigan, renowned criminal, the boy who used his fist to almost tear apart the government, was almost finished serving the third year of his life sentence when the governor, the boy's greatest nemesis, had other plans for him. At the reapings that year, the escort announced the male tribute. "SALEM FINNIGAN." Every paper in the reaping bowl read his name. This was the government's idea of revenge? Let them have it. They can dress him up, and watch them die, but if got back to District 0, there would be hell to pay. If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine. (Flashback six years from the reapings) At this time, Salem first started planning his assault on the government. It was them who took him away from his family, so therefore, they had to pay, with blood staining the bright white snow, forever. Dynasty decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight. And if you don't know, now you know. (Then flashforward to three years before the reapings) Standing in front of a building, thirteen year old Salem was ready to take down his oppressors. It was snowing, sending a chilly aura throughout the district, Salem's stone cold personality and aura. He was ready to do the deed, ready to take down the government. I'm taking back the crown, I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it. Salem broke down the door and stormed into the building. He spared no mercy to anyone he saw. No one, except him, would leave the building that night. Blood splattered the pure white walls, like sins bleeding out from a district. Salem wasn't holding anything back. He was dressed for battle. So close I can taste it. Finally, Salem reached the mayor's office. He felt pride and anger soaring through him. He was so close to victory. However, when he opened the door, all Salem saw was an empty room, before he spiralled to darkness, thanks to a tranquilizer. Sycophants on velvet sofas, lavish mansions, vintage wine, I am so much more than royal, snatch your chain and mace your eyes. Escorted in by peacekeepers, Salem's focus glanced at the architecture of the court room. It was grand and marvellous. He could spot the high ranking district officials who weren't dead sitting in an upper box being treated like kings. He scoffed at them, as he was put on the stand. As the days past, insults and pleas and threats were spat into his face, and the judge came to a decision - Salem would be under a life sentence for first degree murder and treason. Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die. (Flashforward to morning of the reaping) It was the morning of the annual reaping, as Salem stared out the window, chuckling at the scene in the square. Those poor people, having to watch their loved ones die. However, he saw his cell door open and a guard with escorts were standing at the door. "Come with us. You're getting your "parole", Finnigan." Salem stood up with the guard and his escorts, following them to the town square. The guard leaned over to him and said. "I'll be damned if you survive the toughest year of your life." To which Salem replied with a smirk. "You know, legends never die." |-| Inspiration= - Salem was heavily inspired by Morgana Pendragon from the British TV Series Merlin. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:District 0 Category:The Wayward Daughter